I'll be with you
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Set after House of Hades. Annabeth and Percy got out of Tartarus, but not without scars. One night Annabeth had a nightmare, and Percy was out to comfort her.


**So this story took place in the start of Blood Of Olympus, After The House Of Hades. I hope you enjoy** :)

 _Percy._

 _Tartarus._

 _She was running for Percy. he was surrounded by a group of monsters._ _Her lungs were filled with acid Tartarus air, her body filled with cuts and bruises, and she felt like if she'd take another step, she'll collapse._ _But Annabeth ran. She had to save Percy._ _"Leave Him!" she yelled. "Come get me instead!"_

 _One of the giants, Polybotes, laughed._

 _"You're brave, little demigod," He admitted. "But unfortunately, You're too late."_

 _Her eyes widened. No._

 _In the middle, she saw Percy on the ground, not moving a single muscle._

 _No. This can't be real. He can't die. The fates can't do this._

 _"Percy!" Annabeth ran for him, barely caring about the monsters anymore. The monsters parted, letting her pass._

 _"No! Please, come on!" she cried, cradling him in her arms._

 _"Percy, listen, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. please." Annabeth said hopelessly._

 _No response. No heartbeat._

 _No. this can't be happening. Please. No._

"No!"

Annabeth opened her eyes. Everything was dark. Is she dead? Where's Percy?!

Her heart was beating too fast. Her head felt like it was going to burst. Cold sweats covered her whole body, and she was trying hard to swallow back the nausea building inside her.

But all she could think was Percy.

"Percy!" she cried, turned around violently, the threw up all over herself. She strts tearing up. Percy's dead. Her whole body hurts, and it gets harder everytime she tried to breathe.

Someone banged on the door, and a second later, it bursts open.

"Whoa! Hey, what's wrong?" Someone held her tight. "Annabeth, are you okay? What happened?"

Her nausea acted up again, and she instantly puked on the floor.

"Whoa, easy," The voice said. "Lets go to my room and get you cleaned up, Okay?"

A hand guided her through the dark and help her to sit down on another bed. The someone starts wiping vomit off her body, then changed her clothes.

"It's okay, I can't see you in the dark," The voice told her.

"I- where's- I need- Percy-" she broke off, trying hard not to pass out.

"What's wrong? I'm here. I'm Percy. See? can you feel me?" she felt his hands wrapped around her. "I'm here, sweetie. It's okay. Breathe, okay? Breathe."

"Percy, you're okay? I- I saw you- you were-" she swallowed, " _you were dead."_

as soon as she said it, she started crying again.

"Ssh, I'm right here, Annabeth. I'm right here. What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Percy said.

"I- Death- Tartarus- Monsters-" Annabeth stuttered, not being able to make any sense.

"Whoa, okay, hey, you don't have to tell the whole story. Just-" He pressed his lips intl her warm forehead. "You can cry as long as you want, okay? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

Annabeth laid her head on Percy's arms and sobbed quietly, with Percy occasionally muttering comforting words to her while they rocked back and forth.

After a lonh silence, Percy spoke up.

"My mom always told me sharing what's bothering you is good. More people can help you solve your problem. They can understand you more." He said softly. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Annabeth sighs. "It's... I... Just the usual." she chuckled halfheartedly. "Tartarus. They got you, and... and just for this time- I wasn't- i wasn't be abled to save you."

Percy looked at her eyes, and she was in the verge of tears again. "I- I mean, It felt so real, and you weren't breathing, and- and I-"

She starts crying again, and Percy pulled her closer to his chest. He _hates_ it how Gaea had made her so vunerable after Tartarus. The experience was affecting them both, but Annabeth...

"It's okay." He told her softly. "It's just a dream. I'm right here, Annabeth. I'm not going to let you go ever, _ever_ again."

"Percy?" Annabeth asked him quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Stay?"

Percy pulled up the covers and adjusted himself to her. "Sure."

He smiled. "It's okay. You're with me now."

Percy tucked Annabeth on his embrace, carding his fingers gently through her thick blonde hair and hummed softly.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, feeling his warm breathe on her scalp.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She nudged him softly.

Percy kissed her warm forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
